1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rolling bearing device used in a vehicle, such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rolling bearing device is used in a vehicle, such as an automobile, in order to install a tire wheel or a brake disk. A known rolling bearing device includes an inner ring that is integrally rotatably provided on an axle and that fixes a tire wheel or a brake disk and an outer ring that is located on a radially outer side of the inner ring and that is non-rotatably fixed to a vehicle body side via rolling elements (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-57686 (JP-A-2006-57686)).
Then, in recent years, the service life of a vehicle is getting longer and longer and, for this reason, the durability of components used in the vehicle also needs to be improved. For example, in the above described rolling bearing device, in order to avoid exhaustion of filled grease due to long-term usage, a grease reservoir is provided in space between rolling elements that constitute a double row angular bearing and that are located at both sides in the axial direction. However, there is a problem that manufacturing cost increases in order to provide the grease reservoir. Therefore, there has been desired an idea for satisfactorily suppressing an increase in manufacturing cost while improving the durability.